


Ancient Boomingstains Ritual

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Luna could make a person excited and, at the same time, scared of their Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Boomingstains Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).



> Originally written for thilia as a Christmas gift. This one was so much fun to write that it ended up being quite long. I've never written this pairing before, but I ended up loving them together. Luna and her craziness is always a pleasure to write. Sorry the many mistakes this might have, but I hope you like it!

**Ancient Boomingstains Ritual**

Only Luna could make a person excited and, at the same time, scared of their Christmas gift. Harry loved Luna and her _particular_ ideas (to put it mildly), just as long as their were supervised. However, as much as he wanted to disagree, Harry had to accept the fact that a surprise required him _not_ knowing about it, and -more importantly- not being in the same room watching every step of her way with his wand at ready and silently praying for no one to end up harmed.

So, grudgingly, he went to work with a promise of a sexy and innovative Christmas gift waiting at home. See, that's the word that unsettled him the most: _innovative_. Luna was innovative even in her sleep and she never acknowledged it. Then, for her to admit and repeat outloud that her idea was innovative, chilled Harry to the bone.

If it weren't for always-so-correct-doing-the-right-thing Hermione, Harry would have escaped during lunch to take a sneak peek and check the house still had its roof. But it was too late now. The incredibly slow hands of his clock had _finally_ reached five o'clock and Harry had dashed out the Ministry faster than anyone there, not helping the corners of his mouth titling upwards at the prospect of his fiance waiting to please him in a sexy Christmas-y outfit.

He Apparated at the front step of their house, fidgeting from one foot to another nervously. Seeing the house as he had left it and no smoke coming out of anywhere, Harry could finally relax and be as excited as a five-year-old for his present. He opened the door with caution, sticking his head inside.

"Luna," he called out, and not even two seconds later, Harry thought that would be his last word before being literally scared to death.

His cute, petite and innocently sexy fiancé was covered from head to toes with a rein deer costume. Harry was not unfamiliar with sexy costumes for... romantic nights, or with scary and elaborated costumes for Halloween parties; but this was not what he was expecting when Luna had told him she had a sexy and innovative surprise. As innovative the furry and big rein deer head was, not even Kreacher would dare describe it as sexy.

"Luna? What are you wearing?" Harry asked as he made his way inside the house.

"You don't like it?" Her voice was muffled by the costumes as the red nose went on and off. However, Harry could even see in his head her disappointed eyes and cute pout. Luna had clearly given a lot of thought to this surprise and Harry didn't have the heart to ruin it for her. It would be his own gift for her... besides the two-months holiday trip to Norway where she would drag him to the mountains, looking for magical creatures unheard of before.

"Of course I like it," he said faking a smile and crossing his fingers behind his back. She was way too perceptive and his fake and nervous tone didn't help one bit hiding his own disappointment. "See? I'm surprised." Harry pointed to his face.

Luna walked towards him, at a pace worthy of the astronauts that landed on the moon in the sixties. She examined him closely, pressing the rein deer lightening nose to his face for a few seconds before giving a firm nod.

"You are surprised."

Harry sighed at her pleasant tone. As long as she was happy, he was happy... especially since it meant he didn't have to sleep on the couch that night.

"All right." She clapped once and Harry tried not to laugh at the muffled sound the furry fabric made. "Let's start then."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Of course there's more!" she said matter-of-factly as she dragged Harry to the backyard.

"Luna, I left my coat inside. Let me go get it."

"No coat," she said shaking her big, rein deer head. Taking her wand out of her sleeve, she casted a warming charm around him. "Ancient Boomingstains didn't use coats... or warming charms, but I rather keep all your limbs rather than losing them to hypothermia," Luna explained in her dreamy voice.

"Boomingstains?"

"Yes. We are going to do one of their Christmas rituals. I think they are very interesting. Although my favourite was the one where we had to run naked on the Antarctica and then rub a flower up our-"

"Woah! Okay. I get it. Can't say I'm not pleased you didn't choose that one."

"Well, the Portkey to Antarctica was going to take three weeks," she argumented with a shrug.

Harry smiled at her. She was definitely unique... and she was all his. He wanted to kiss her so he asked her to take the costume off.

"No. I need it on for the ritual. Lie down on the snow," she instructed going to a small wooden box by the door of their house and opening it, looking for something.

"But I'll freeze to death, Luna."

"No with the charm I casted."

And so he did. Harry laid on his back on the snow, feeling his clothes getting wet as they made contact with it. The piercing cold chilled his skin and just as he was going to tell Luna so, a wave of warmth washed all over his body. He shivered at the sensation. Going from cold to hot over and over again was a different and nice feeling. He closed his eyes for an instant, trying to relax completely. Once he opened them again, he saw he was completely naked and Luna was on her knees beside him with a mistletoe in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as Luna caressed his body with the mistletoe plant.

The tingling sensation made Harry shiver; a shiver that was only highlightened by the constant change in temperature. Hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold, and the exquisite softness of the leaves landing on his half-hard cock. His eyes went to Luna once again and saw she no longer had the rein deer costume on.

No. His mistake. She did have a rein deer costume on, just not the one he had seen before. This one was a sexy outfit, just like the one he had been expecting from the start. Her tangled, long hair fell around her exposed shoulders, giving Harry the opportunity to lay his eyes on her breasts. The strapless, brown velvet dress was tight around her enticing curves, finishing barely under the curve of her bottom, where a pair of fishnets guided the path to the most provocative red, high heels Harry had ever seen. He groaned softly as his eyes skimmed over her whole body over and over again.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," her dreamy voice chirped right before hanging the mistletoe over his fully erect cock and leaning over and kissing it with her soft lips.

Harry moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips up, silently asking for more.

"For an Auror, you are very impatient, love."

"I am," Harry gasped. "Please, Luna," he begged softly in desperation.

Luna sighed in surrender. "Fine. But be aware that we are skipping several steps of the Ancient Boomingstains' ritual," she informed, as she stood up and proceeded to take off her red thong.

Harry groaned deeply before Luna went back on her knees, this time straddling his face. The scent of her arousal was all Harry could smell as he felt her covering his cock with her thong right before engulfing it with her mouth.

"Oh, sweet Godric!" Harry exclaimed as Luna's tongue swirled frantically over the head of his cock. Not only was she excellent at blow jobs, but knowing that she was also tasting herself with her own thong made Harry ready to burst.

However, Luna moved her hips, silently asking for _him_ to taste her. And so he did, but not before he had a chance to spice this crazy ritual up himself by grabbing a bit of snow in his hands and rubbing it against her center. Luna moaned loudly against him, making it impossible for Harry to restrain himself. She wanted to play with temperature, and Harry was no one to deny said game to her. So as he came in her mouth, his tongue swirled furiously against her folds as his finger -cold from the snow- caressed her clit in frantic circles. Next thing he knew, Luna's hand clutched his thighs and screamed in pleasure, riding his face as her whole body shook with her orgasm.

Still gasping for air, Luna moved off him and sat on the snow besides him. "Oh, we'll _definitely_ make the ritual in the Antarctica," she declared, standing up and going inside the house to start making the arrangements for the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!


End file.
